The present invention relates to a camera-VCR (video cassette recorder) combination. It finds particular application in conjunction with a folding camcorder, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is appreciated that the invention will also find application in conjunction with video cameras, TV-cameras, still and movie cameras, and the like, which can change its form and function.
Early video cameras and video recorders were large and bulky. In the first portable camera systems, there were separate camera and recorder modules. These modules were both heavy and difficult to carry. Moreover, the modules were inter-connected by cables which were difficult to connect and rendered the camera awkward to use. Then camcorders were developed, in which the camera module and the recorder module were combined together in a common housing. Early camcorders were record only cameras. More recent camcorders also had a reproduction or play back function. Both were still large and heavy to carry. It is desirable for camcorders to assume a compact configuration for convenience in storing and carrying. When in use, it is desirable for the camcorder to conform to the operator's hands and body for convenience in photographing.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 86970/1984 proposed a video camera in which a recording portion and a camera portion were connected together by a movable connecting mechanism. In a carrying configuration, the video camera was flat to facilitate storing or carrying. In an operating configuration, the recording portion was rotated 180.degree. or slid down to open a view finder of the camera portion. However, this video camera was a record only camera. It could not reproduce or play back video tapes.
In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 27169/1988, the applicant proposed a camera-VCR combination in which a VCR portion and a camera portion were movably connected each other. This camera-VCR combination had a reproduction or play back function during a VCR operation. Moreover, it could selectively assume a first state suitable for storing and carrying or VCR operation, and a second state suitable for photographing. In this prior application, a mode selection switch (video/camera switch s, 26) was provided on a surface of the VCR portion. The selection switch was covered in the first state and is exposed in the second state. One problem was the potential for misusing the mode selection switch. For example, if an operator happened to touch the selection switch while photographing, the photographing was interrupted despite the operator's intention to continue the photographing.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved video camera-recorder combination which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.